


Three Days Late

by raithnait



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Post-Episode 1.04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raithnait/pseuds/raithnait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Three had kissed One at the end of episode 4?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Days Late

_“From here on in, we agree to agree.” Three leaned in and kissed him. One froze. It was the last thing he’d been expecting from this confrontation. Three pulled away, clearly disappointed the kiss hadn’t been reciprocated, while One was still dazed. Three had just kissed him, and One had… liked it._

_“Three…” he began, but the other man waved him off._

_“Don’t worry about it, Pretty boy.”_

It was three days later, and boy had it been a long three days. Three used nicknames for everyone, all the time, it wasn’t just aimed at him, but every time One was on the receiving end he felt his stomach clench. _Pretty boy._ If they’d been alone… but they hadn’t been alone since they day they got back from the station.

Breakfast meant another “council meeting”, where Three would have one opinion and Six and Five would oppose him and Four would be silent, mostly, and everyone knew Two would make the final decision, but they were still waiting to hear what he would have to say. They would all be looking at him right about now to speak up about how Three was being heartless or whatever and he just couldn’t do it, not today. 

One looked up from contemplating the bland protein on his tray. He hadn’t really been listening for the past few minutes of arguing. It wasn’t a big deal, why did they even need to vote? He knew it, but it was still a bit jarring to meet the eyes of everyone around the table, watching him. Three was directly across from him and he might have stared at him a few seconds too long.

“Does any of this even matter? We’re all just going to do whatever Two decides is best.” He could see that Five at least was shocked by his brusqueness. Three wasn’t looking at him anymore. He hadn’t exactly sided with Three but he hadn’t stood against him either. One couldn’t stand just sitting there anymore.

“Let me know what the plan is.” He stood up and walked out of the mess hall. He could hear Two shouting at him, asking where he thought he was going, but he just didn’t care at the moment.

There were footsteps in the corridor behind him and he whirled around half expecting to find Two there, but it was Three.

“Hey, what’s with you today?” Three asked, with what sounded like concern in his voice. “Storming out of a meeting is my shtick.”

One hesitated only for a second and then he closed the distance between them. Reaching Three, he pushed him against the wall of the corridor and kissed him back, three days late. Three pushed back against him, turning them so that One was pinned to the wall as he deepened the kiss.

“You sure you want to do this, out here in plain sight?” Three asked as they pulled apart to breathe. One shook his head, blushing slightly to think that anyone could have walked up and seen them. “Damn, you’re pretty when you blush.” The compliment only had him blushing more.

Three moved slightly away from him, removing his hands from One’s hips, so their body language wouldn’t give them away entirely should anyone else leave the mess hall and run into them.

“Uh, I think maybe we should continue this… discussion in my quarters.” 

One met Three’s eyes, with the beginning of a smirk playing about his lips.

“I agree.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly written after episode 4, I finally finished it and polished it up enough to feel okay about releasing it onto the internet. This was actually the first One/Three fic I wrote, because I needed them to kiss...


End file.
